


Gernade

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, Song Lyrics, Song: Grenade (Bruno Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: “Ahsoka!” he yelled, “Grenade!” Ahsoka could hear her master yelling, but what, she had no idea. She turned to him and shrugged. He looked scared. Anakin was scared, he was frozen because he wouldn’t make it in time. Not even with the force.*Rex saves his sister possibly at the expense of himself*
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Gernade

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Here's another story! Not much to say... Happy New Year! Enjoy!

The battle hadn’t been going very long, only 15 minutes maybe. They were supposed to lose, but they had to at least try and keep the planet. Retake the planet. 

Anakin was fighting on the left side of the battlefield. Rex and Ahsoka working on the right. The general turned to check on his friends when he saw it. The grenade headed straight for Ahsoka, and she didn’t know. 

“Ahsoka!” he yelled, “Grenade!” Ahsoka could hear her master yelling, but what, she had no idea. She turned to him and shrugged. He looked scared. Anakin was scared, he was frozen because he wouldn’t make it in time. Not even with the force. Rex saw the grenade, headed for his sister, his  _ vod _ . Time seemed to slow down. As he lept in front of her, all he could think was one thing. 

_ I’m dumb enough to catch a grenade for ya  _

Ahsoka whipped her head to the noise. It was a small grenade, like a blaster shot with a very small radius. These were meant to take out only one person. But that’s not what made her jaw drop. Rex whimpered and fell to the muddy ground at her feet. Anakin screamed. He flung his hands up and all the droids left on the battlefield exploded. He couldn’t hear himself, or anything. His mind was running before his feet. Fives, Tup, and Jesse jumped as the clankers shattered. They could almost see the wave of the force, taking out the entire Separatist battalion. Their heads shot to their general. He was sprinting towards... 

“Rex!” Tup yelled. He dropped his gun shortly followed by Jesse and Fives and they all ran to their brother’s side. 

Ahsoka was mortified as she fell to her knees next to Rex. 

“Rexter, Rex, please” she begged. Lifting her friend’s head into her lap. Rex groaned. He lifted a hand to his chest, the skin was burnt real bad, pieces of shrapnel deep in the open flesh. 

“Ahs-soka,” he gasps. Ahsoka pulled his hand from the wound and took it in hers. His blood covering both of them now. Ahsoka put her other hand on Rex’s bald head. 

“Why would you do that?” she asks. He smiles faintly. 

“C-cause I’m dumb en-enough to cat-catch a grena-nade for you,” he breaths, still gasping for air. Tears are streaming down Ahsoka’s face. 

“Yeah, you’re certainly dumb,” she says. Anakin slides to his knees on the muddy ground on Rex’s other side. 

“Rex,” he says. Rex smiles at him. 

“Hey, gen’rl” the injured clone slurs. Anakin takes Rex’s other hand. 

“Why’d you do that?” he asks. 

“S-Soldiers are-”

“Don’t you dare say expendable” Anakin cuts in. Rex takes a shaky, forced breath. Anakin squeezes his hand and looks up. There’s a small group of clones watching the developing scene. At the front of the group Fives, Tup, and Jesse are watching anxiously. Anakin turns back to Rex. 

“Kix is on his way, just hold on,” he says. Rex takes another shaky, forced, and painful gasping breath. His eyelids flutter and Ahsoka shakes his shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare” she says. Her eyes meet Anakin’s and they exchange a worried glance. Kix better get here fast. Ahsoka looks back down to find Rex watching her. His eyes are glazing over. She meets the brown orbs and locks onto them. Rex smiles faintly. 

“M-my life might not b-be expendable. But y-yours isn’t eith-ther little si-sister” he says. Tears drip down Ahsoka’s face. Rex’s moans and his eyes flutter again. Anakin squeezes his hand painfully tight, forcing them to snap back open. All Rex can feel is pain, and love, both overwhelming. 

“Gen’rl, th-thanks for-”

“Uh uh, nope. We are not doing death messages or apologies right now” Anakin protests. He frantically looks around for Kix.  _ Where is that medic when you need him?  _

“I’s ok” Rex smiles. Anakin’s eyes snap back to his captains. They meet and a single tear drips from Anakin’s eye. Only because the clone is smiling, not a good sign. Anakin wipes the tear away and shakes his head. He looks around desperately for- 

“Kix!” he calls. The medic is running towards them with a stretcher. Neither General nor Commander will move to give him a good view of the wound. 

“Can you do anything?” Anakin asks desperately. Kix glares.

“If I can get to him, maybe,” he says. Anakin blushes and moves out of the way. The general tangles the clone’s force signature in his, not willing to let him go completely even as their fingers untangle. 

Rex is still in Ahsoka’s lap as Kix sets to work. He first gives Rex a breathing mask and then, with Anakin and Ahsoka’s help, lifts him up onto the stretcher. It’s all a blur to Ahsoka. It happened so fast, and after so little time they were rushing to a transport back up to The Resolute. They had won the battle, the battle they weren't supposed to win. But to Ahsoka, to everyone who had ever met Rex, it didn't feel like a win at all. 

Obi-Wan was surprised when his meditation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Pulling himself out of the depths of the force, he felt Cody. Cody was always a warm light in the force, but right now, he felt a bit dimmer, he felt confused. Cody tapped his foot outside of his general’s quarters. He was anxious. This report was not supposed to be a positive one, and it was not supposed to be here so soon. 

The door opened to reveal Obi-Wan, who invited his commander inside. Cody walked in cautiously. The door shut behind him. After a moment he cleared his throat and handed Obi-Wan the datapad. 

“What’s this?” Obi-Wan asked. He looked up from the datapad he was just handed to Cody. Cody seemed confused, anxious, and a bit curious. 

“I figured we should read it together. It’s General Skywalker’s mission report” the clone explained. Obi-Wan was shocked. 

“Anakin’s report?! He just went down to the surface a half hour ago” he said. They were on the other side of the planet. The 212th was waiting for the 501st to break through (if that even happened) and then they were to bring relief to the citizens. 

“Um, the report wasn’t given by Skywalker,” Cody says. Obi-Wan grins just slightly,

“Ahsoka?” he asks. Cody shakes his head and confusion rushes over Obi-Wan.

“Uh, Rex?” he asks. Cody shakes his head,

“Jesse” he informs. That concerns Obi-Wan. Anakin not doing a report, normal. Ahsoka not doing a report, a little rare. Rex not doing a report, almost never happens. Jesse doing a report, never happened before.

“We should read this,” Obi-Wan says. He looks at the Medic report first. 

“Only 15 casualties? That’s… surprising” he notes. Cody nods in agreement. 

“Injured?” he asks. Obi-Wan looks at the list of injured. 

“O-One,” he says. Cody’s eyes widen. 

“What? How could they have-”

“Cody, it’s Rex,” Obi-Wan interrupts. The general looks up at his commander. Fear is covering his friend’s face. Cody is frozen in shock. One man injured and out of all of them, it has to be his  _ vod’ika _ ? The world seems to go blurry.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asks, concerned. His commander blinks and his head snaps toward the older man. 

“Sorry,” Cody says, “Is it- How bad is it?” Obi-Wan doesn't necessarily think it’s the best idea to tell his commander how near death his brother is. Cody has a lot of brothers, but Rex is something special to him. 

“He’s not dead,” Obi-Wan says, trying to sound reassuring. 

“That bad?” Cody asks. Obi-Wan puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. Cody’s shaking. 

“Cody I’m sure he’ll be fine. Relax” the older man comforted. Cody nodded just slightly. He wanted to believe his general’s words but… the thought of losing Rex? He couldn’t bear it. And Obi-Wan knew that. 

“Cody you should go to the Resolute. They’ll probably take Cody back to Coruscant, you should go with” Obi-Wan suggested. Cody paused a minute and then shook his head. There was hope for Obi-Wan’s proposal. 

“No, I couldn't leave you alone with the men” Cody protests. Obi-Wan shakes his head. 

“I’ll be fine, we’re just relief” he assures. Cody is still hesitant. Force how he wants to accept the offer and never leave the side of his  _ vod’ika _ again. But he can’t be so selfish. Lost in his thoughts again, Obi-Wan’s voice startles him. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asks. He’s beginning to get concerned. In battle, Cody would be dead by now. Shot 50 times through for getting lost like that. So Obi-Wan uses that against Cody. 

“If we were on a battlefield you would be shot dead by now” the general reminded. Cody grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry,” he said. Obi-Wan reached up and removed Cody’s hand from where it was scratching his neck and took it in his own. Cody met his general’s eyes and Obi-Wan wan could see so much fear in them it made him afraid. 

“Go” Obi-Wan forced. Cody opened his mouth but Obi-Wan stopped him. 

“That’s an order, Commander,” he added. Cody put on a mask of annoyance to hide his complete relief. It didn't seem to work, because Obi-Wan smiled. Cody nodded,

“Thank you General,” he said. Obi-Wan smiled and pushed Cody up. 

“Go on,” he said as if encouraging a youngling. Cody didn't mind. He grinned and strode out of his general’s quarters. As soon as he was sure he was out of Obi-Wan’s sight, he broke into a sprint. Beelining for the hanger. But Obi-Wan still saw and chuckled a little after his Commander, heading to the bridge.

Ahsoka and Anakin were waiting outside of the surgery room on the Resolute. Kix was working, had been working, on Rex for hours. Both Jedi were exhausted but neither dared leave. From what they had heard, beeps and yells, Rex had flatlined at least twice. That was a while ago. Master and Padawan were holding hands in two chairs. That’s how Cody found them. He hadn’t stopped running since his ship touched down on the Resolute. There were lots of ‘Commander what are you doing here’s and ‘Is Rex alright?’. He hated that he couldn’t answer the last one. He didn’t even know what happened and he didn't dare stop running to ask. Ahsoka noticed him first when he found them outside of the surgery room. Kriff that’s not good. 

“Cody?” Ahsoka asked. Cody strode over to the pair, out of breath. 

“I-” Cody started, but he was gasping for air still, “Just a minute.” Anakin looked at him a bit concerned. 

“You alright?” he asked. Cody nodded and shot back,

“How’s Rex?” There was silence. Cody swallowed a pit in his throat. 

“Is he dead?” he asked. He was trembling and trying his best to hide it. Ahsoka shook her head. Cody swayed on his toes. Relief flowed from his force signature. Ahsoka moved a chair behind him to catch him as he collapsed. Anakin looked at him, concerned and curious. 

“Ok for one: Are you alright? You don’t look so good” the general asked. The clone was still gasping for air and looked way too pale. But Cody nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just- Just a bit scared” he admitted. Anakin pulled Cody’s chair to his other side with the force. Cody jumped a bit when Anakin clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’ll be alright” the general assured. Cody hesitantly nodded. He sure hoped so. 

“Ok, for two: Why are you here?” Anakin asked. He wasn’t annoyed, but curious. Cody sighed and sat up straight,

“General Kenobi sent me to check on your situation,” he said. Ahsoka knew the excuse instantly. Obi-Wan sent the clone across an entire star system to Rex’s side because he was eating himself alive. Anakin smiled, he understood as well. He would do the same for Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan. 

“I’m sure he’ll-” Ahsoka was interrupted by the doors of the surgery swinging open. Out came Kix. The medic was surprised to find one more person in the waiting room.

“Cody? Are you-” Kix asked. Cody shook his head.

“No I’m fine,” he said really fast, “How’s Rex?” Honestly, Kix was worried. He had given his brother a fighting chance, but he still had to fight.  Though he would never tell them how he had freaked out, Rex had flatlined twice, which wasn’t good. They would have to get him to Coruscant. But Kix had hope, and that was what he would display to his friends.

“I got all the shrapnel out of the wound, the burns will be ok” Kix informs. Cody is getting even more concerned and curious. 

“Ok, I came here from across the planet and I still don’t know what happened to my little brother, can someone please…” he asked. Not annoyed, oh no, he is grateful for Kix, he saved his brother’s life. 

“Cody” Ahsoka spoke up. She was a bit nervous of how he would react. 

“A very small grenade hit his chest” she explained. Cody looked confused. 

“He didn’t see it?” the commander asked confused. Ahsoka didn’t know what to say.  **She** didn’t see it. This was all  **her** fault. A few tears slipped from her eyes. Cody met her eyes and she could see, sense, his fear. Cody stood up and walked over to Ahsoka. He sat down in a chair at her side. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. Ahsoka looked at him surprised and shook his head. She wiped her eyes and shook her head. 

“No, you did nothing. It’s just that…” Ahsoka’s voice trails off. Anakin watches his padawan and knows what thoughts are going through her head. He wants to dismiss those and the best person to do it is not him, but Rex’s best friend. 

“Rex saw the grenade, Ahsoka didn't. He saved her life, it would have hit her head” Anakin explained. Cody was a bit shocked and a tear slipped down his cheek. He didn’t serve with Ahsoka in every battle. But the two were close, deny it or not. He put a hand on his arm and she pulled him into a hug. Anakin watched his padawan cry into Cody’s shoulder. Silent sobs, the only indication of the tears, the shaking of her shoulders. Cody was surprised, but after a moment embraced the young girl. Kix and Anakin met eyes. Anakin didn’t need the explanation anymore. It was bad, but his captain had a fighting chance. 

And Rex fought. He fought hard and long. But after a week of being unconscious in the halls of healing, he came to. 

Rex’s eyelids fluttered open to be met with blinding white light. He panicked a bit, his hand shooting to his chest, he was surprised to find that something was resting on his chest. He looked down and found a little girl togurta’s head on his chest. She was listening to his breaths and heart, taking comfort in the little victory in each one. 

Rex looked around the room and found Anakin was in a chair on the side of the bed with Ahsoka. His fingers were intertwined with Rex’s. It was as if he could keep him alive by the death grip on his hand. But Rex didn’t need keeping alive anymore. He was awake. Rex looked to his other side. Curled up next to him on the med bay bed was Cody. The clone had tear streaks down his cheeks that made Rex’s heartache. 

Rex then looked up at the holo clock on the wall. He’d been unconscious for almost ten days. He didn’t like that. He also didn't like how tired his siblings must be if they were sleeping in the middle of the day. They must have stayed up to be with him 24-7. Ugh, he really had to stay awake to watch them, didn’t he? 

Rex sat up a little more in bed. He shifted Ahsoka until he was propped up against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her chest as well, holding her close.  _ I’m alright, it’s ok, I’m here.  _

Also pulled Cody closer on his other side and the commander whimpered. A few tears dripped down his cheeks. Rex frowned and, with his arm that wasn’t around Ahsoka, stroked a hand through Cody’s hair. 

“Shh, it’s ok vod, I’m alright” he whispered. It was so quiet he was sure it wasn't the cause when Cody’s eyes shot open and he shot up in bed, gasping for air. His head whipped around and Rex put a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder. 

“Cody, it’s ok. It’s alright, you’re fine” Rex comforted. Cody sighed a bit. 

“Thanks-” Cody began but finally caught sight of who was actually comforting him. 

“Rex?” Cody asked, disbelieving. He was finally up, his brother was finally up. 

“Rex!” Cody sobbed. Tears streamed down his face as he fell into his brother. Rex was a bit horrified at how terrified Cody looked, but he knew that his  _ ori’vod _ was only crying from relief at this point. But he was still shaking in Rex’s arms. So the younger brother rubbed the older one’s back. Holding his friend close and assuring that everything  **was** ok and that he  **was** fine. 

Ahsoka’s eyelids fluttered open and the sight she found made tears pour from her eyes. 

“Rex!” she smiled. Rex smiled down at her. 

“Hey  _ vod’ika  _ how’ve you been?” he asked. Ahsoka sobbed and pulled him into a hug. Her leg hit Anakin’s in the process. The general wakes up and meets his commander's eyes. Their younger siblings were crying into the captain's robes. For a minute, Anakin and Rex just stared at each other. Rex half expected Anakin to break down, but the general did not. Eventually, Cody settled down on Rex’s left, resting his head on his vod’s shoulder. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds, finally getting some rest. 

Ahsoka curled up at Rex’s feet, falling asleep after a while. Anakin then stood up and walked over to his captain’s side. 

“General-” Anakin lifts a hand ordering him to stop. The general sits down on the edge of the bed. Rex then notices that his eyes look shinier than usual.

“Sir?” Rex asks, shifting a bit towards his friend. Tears fill Anakin’s. He bites his lower lip and squeezes his eyelids shut. 

“General?” Rex asks. Anakin trembles slightly and covers his face with his hands. Rex lifts a hand to his general’s wrists and very slowly pulls them down. Anakin meets Rex’s eyes and then whimpers, 

“Never do that again” he begs. Rex pulls Anakin into a hug that the Jedi knight graciously accepts.

“Rex, please, never do that to me ever again” Anakin begged, head buried in Rex’s shoulder. Rex rested a hand atop Anakin’s head. 

“Please, never make me choose between you and Snips. You’re both my siblings and I could-” Anakin started some crazy rant that Rex interrupted. 

“Hold up, who ever said you had to decide between Ahsoka and me?” he asked. Anakin lifted his head off Rex’s shoulder and the pair met eyes. 

“I don’t want to” 

“You’ll never have to,” Rex assured. Anakin rested his head back down and Rex felt him sigh. Rex resisted the urge to shake his head and roll his eyes. Where did his general get that silly idea? 

“Just, don’t jump in front of a grenade again will ya?” Anakin asked, “for me?” Rex smiled. 

“Alright General” he assured. Anakin sighed a long breath, snuggled against Rex, and fell asleep. 

And never again did Rex jump in front of a grenade, at least not on purpose. Oh no, that was Obi-Wan’s job.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and story ideas are greatly appreciated!


End file.
